One of the most persistent problems in medical diagnostics is the accurate diagnosis and location of spinal injuries or abnormalities. In many instances, such abnormalities are not visible by the use of x-rays and, instead, subjective evidence must be evaluated. The patient complains of pain but the source and even the existence and extent of such pain is difficult to determine.
A very common source of lengthy lawsuits if this very problem, namely whether or not the injured party is in fact in pain or merely a malingerer. In the typical automobile whiplash case, experts for both sides testify at length as to the existence or absence of injury without the benefit of objective findings, and injustice often results.
The widespread use of x-rays in diagnostics is receiving increasingly negative publicity because of the potential harm that this technique entails. Thus, a diagnostic technique which does not require the use of x-rays would be highly beneficial.
A process known as "thermography" has been developed and has found use in the detection of breast cancer and tumors. This same process is also utilized industrially to locate cracks and other defects in pipes and other articles. The process is capable of locating zones of abnormal temperature.